


want you in my room

by discostick



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, siyeon is shy and cries after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discostick/pseuds/discostick
Summary: “Hey, baby,” she says, so fondly, and even if there was an ocean between them, Siyeon feels her warmth from the top of her head down to her toes.It strikes her that Bora has enough fire in her to endure this miserable distance.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	want you in my room

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to want you in my room by crj and come over by dagny, had a meltdown about suayeon, then opened this word doc

“Good job today, everyone,” Yubin says, leaning back on her massive producer chair. It puzzles Siyeon that the woman was smaller than her but she manages to look so… commandeering in it. 

Siyeon knew they’d end up this way, one way or another. One moment they’d been working on songs in Yubin’s room and now they were in L.A., producing Siyeon’s new EP together. 

They’ve come a long way and Siyeon still wants to pinch herself to make sure she’s not dreaming.

Her phone tells her it’s 7 PM, which means it’s 11 AM in South Korea, and the texts from Bora from hours ago tell her that she's awake and doing her weekend errands already. A flurry of: ‘ _hi gm baby omg sorry I fell asleep’, ‘and in the middle of… I AM SORRY’, ‘god that was evil of me huh’._ She also sent over a picture of her taking a picture with a flower bed, captioned: _a pretty flower and some plants to wish your day was good._

Siyeon rolls her eyes. When it came to these things, Bora was rarely apologetic. She does, however, agree that Bora looked extra pretty today. 

She unlocks her phone to scroll up a few messages and regrets it immediately. Siyeon’s last message early this morning was: 

_ >I really want you to  
touch me right now. _

The three dots moved and Siyeon had stopped typing to wait for her response but after ten minutes, Bora stopped replying. It left Siyeon hot and bothered at 8 in the morning in a hotel bed that felt too big without Bora beside her. 

(A part of her is thankful Bora fell asleep, because she had never sexted anyone before. She’s spared the embarrassment of how clumsy she would have been sexting Bora of all people, for the first time.)

She had sighed and finished the job herself, feeling a bit embarrassed and sad, missing Bora more than ever. 

(“Hey, Siy—oh.” Yubin pulls down her headphones. “You okay?”

She raises a brow. “Yeah. Why?”

“You’re pouting. A lot. Like we have a full pouting situation at hand.”

She tries to change her facial expression and shakes it off. Yubin can read her like a book, but she doesn’t press. “Just missing Bora. That’s all.”

Yubin nods understandingly, wrapping an arm around Siyeon. Yoohyeon was away in Paris for a fall runway with Handong. If there was anyone who would know what it feels like to have busy lives but all you want to do is lie in bed with your partner, it would be Yubin.) 

She sends an eye roll emoji, but she says _good morning_ and attaches a string of her other favorite emojis to use when she greets Bora whenever either of them wakes up. 

_ >Pretty girl! :) _

Bora’s reply is instant, three grey dots moving a few moments after Siyeon’s message is delivered.

 _> Babe!!_ _How was your day!!_

Before she can type her response, Yubin has a hand on Siyeon’s back. “Hey, I’m heading out. Wanna come with? I was thinking of meeting with Gahyeon at the arcade.” 

Her phone pings, and so does her heart when she remembers she misses Bora more today than ever. “Raincheck?” She says, pocketing her phone. “Tomorrow’s ramen on me.”

Yubin laughs but understands. They’ve been hanging out almost every night, spending as much time as they can together since recording is coming to a close pretty soon. “Okay, buddy. I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Bora that she still owes me that entire Hannah Arendt book set.” 

Bora would have to disagree, even if she _did_ owe Yubin that book set over a stupid competition years ago. Siyeon hugs Yubin and they walk out of the building together. 

Sighing, Siyeon takes off her shoes and feels cool rug flooring against her socks. Objectively, hotels smelled nice, but they were impersonal and for good reason. She just missed her apartment, or Bora’s, or Minji’s. 

She doesn’t know how she can do future tours without feeling this homesick. 

Siyeon doesn’t even make a change of clothes when she lies on top of the duvet, exhaling and taking out her phone. She pulls up Bora’s contact, and presses the little video camera. 

A few rings and Bora comes into view, looking bright and bubbly and so beautiful. Siyeon almost cries when she smiles, laughs, looking absolutely lovely while she does her groceries. “ _Hey, baby,”_ she says, so fondly, and even if there was an ocean between them, Siyeon feels her warmth from the top of her head down to her toes. 

It strikes her that Bora has enough fire in her to endure this miserable distance.

“Hey,” Siyeon replies, and she can’t even hide the fondness and longing in her voice even if she tries. “I just got back now. What are you up to?” 

_“Doing my groceries,”_ Bora looks away to reach out for something and place it in her cart. The shitty music of the grocery she liked going to, purely out of habit, is ambient in the background and for some reason, it makes Siyeon even sadder tonight. _“Minji was here two days ago so my resources are severely diminished.”_

She remembers, because she’d woken up to pictures of Bora and Minji and a stupid standee of Siyeon that Minji owns for the sole reason of poking fun at her. Siyeon pouts, because she misses Minji too, but half of her face is hidden by the camera so she’s not too worried about it. _“How was your day? Almost done with recording?”_

“Yeah, pretty much,” Siyeon rolls over, tucking her hand under her chin. “I recorded the song I wrote about you.” 

The smile Bora gives her rivals the sun, even if it’s soft and almost shy in the way Bora rarely is. _“Yeah? You did?”_

“Yeah.” It was about the night Siyeon realized that after all this time, it had been Bora she loved. That no other person could ever occupy the space she did in her life.

It had been a secret, and all Bora knew was that there was a song about her on the EP - nothing more. “It’s about my girlfriend who fell asleep in the middle of sexting me and I was all worked up the rest of the day.”

Bora ducks her head, looking a bit embarrassed, and maybe she had meant her apology awhile ago. _“Hah… well, I did wake up with my shirt up to my chest. So I really didn’t mean to.”_

Siyeon buries her face in her hands. “Please don’t talk about your boobs. I’m fragile. You’re also in public.” 

Rolling her eyes, Bora laughs, adjusting the phone a little bit. _“Not like that would have stopped you.”_

“I have morals, unlike _some_ people.” 

_“Uh-huh,”_ Bora replies, unconvinced. _“That’s not what your D &D alignment said when we took it while Yoohyeon and Yubin were here.” _

There’s a beat of silence as Bora selects between two dishwashing products and Siyeon watches, enthralled by the mundane sight. It’s the honeymoon phase, she knows, but she’s had Bora for most her life and she’s pretty sure she’s looked at Bora like she hung the moon for the majority of it. 

“Hey,” Siyeon says, and it successfully beckons Bora closer to the phone. Her heart hammers in her chest and her eyes are kind of stinging, and this room suddenly feels too big for her. “I really miss you. I wish you were here.” 

Siyeon knows Bora would have tagged along and stayed with her, but Bora was finally directing her first musical and she was needed there for most of her days. 

Bora smiles at her, looking absolutely radiant holding her two bottles of dishwashing liquid. Had Siyeon been there, she would have been asked by Bora despite Siyeon’s infamous decision-making skills. 

_“I miss you too, baby,”_ Her girlfriend says, and tears leak from the corners of Siyeon’s eyes before she knows it. _“Oh, Singnie…”_

It’s the honeymoon phase, surely, and Siyeon has always been a crier. Bora would know this. But they really hadn’t had a chance to be together more after they _finally_ started dating since Siyeon had to leave. 

Not that it would matter, but they haven’t even gone fully all the way either. Heavy petting, sure, but it would end before escalating to sex. They got pretty close, though. Lots of times. 

Siyeon is a simple woman and Bora is incredibly hard to resist. She’s very, very, very good with her body, and an assertive but thoughtful partner—always listening to Siyeon’s cues, and respecting her boundaries even if outside the bedroom it seemed Bora had none. 

They were busy people with busy lives, but they always had time for each other. 

“I’m sorry,” she looks away, sniffling. “The hotel room feels so lonely. I just want to go home and see you.” 

Bora gives her such a tender and sweet and reassuring smile. _“And you will. Just a couple more days, okay?”_ She puts her finger at the edge of her front camera and Siyeon does the same. _“Just a little more, baby. You can do it.”_

Siyeon’s lower lip still quivers but the tears stop leaking, and she wipes it away. “Yeah. Yeah, just a little more.” She wipes her nose, too. “How was your day?” 

Bora talks about how last night’s rehearsals were, a little bit more in-detail than this morning for Siyeon. Costume fittings were even more hectic, and Bora almost lost her temper at the actors who were consistently late. But Siyeon knows Bora doesn’t ever lose her temper, and so probably a firm telling-off would have done the job. 

_“You sure you don’t want to pick up from where we finished last night?”_ Bora says, the beeping from the cashier lanes getting closer and Siyeon thinks Bora’s probably done with her groceries. She asks it with an awfully casual tone, as if she could have asked Siyeon where she wanted to eat for dinner. 

Heat crawls up Siyeon’s neck, and she rubs it to make it go away. “I don’t know, Bora,” Siyeon tells her, honestly. “Do you really want our first time to be over the phone?”

Bora laughs. “ _You’re so sweet. I don’t mind, but if you want it when we see each other, then I want that, too.”_

“You’re not doing it just because I said so, right?” 

_“That’s exactly what it is,”_ Bora laughs. _“We both have to be on the same page for this. It can’t just be me.”_

Her cheeks burn, and why she reacts so shyly to Bora even if she’d known Bora since they were young escapes her completely. “Oh, yeah. Right.” She laughs, picking the duvet’s material. “Sorry.” 

_“Don’t be. When you get back, okay?”_ Bora promises. _“So princely of you. I’m swooning.”_

Bora is teasing her, but the fondness of her voice is just… Siyeon can’t wait for this whole recording and producing thing to be over so she can go home. “Of course. You deserve the best.”

 _“There you go again,”_ she sighs. _“If you keep this up, I might faint like a Victorian maiden.”_

They stay on video for the rest of Bora’s grocery trip, and Bora has her lunch on the other side of the call while Siyeon has some room service food for her late dinner. 

“Are you busy?” Siyeon asks, having made a change of clothes while Bora drove home, settling under the weighted sheets. 

_“Just going through some production notes and heading to the theatre later.”_ Bora hums, her attention on Siyeon, who feels loved and warmed from the attention Bora gives her, knowing she needs it a little more tonight even if Siyeon wouldn’t say it out loud. _“What’s up?”_

“Can we… stay on the line until I fall asleep?”

 _“Of course,”_ Bora says easily. 

“Good night, babe,” Siyeon mumbles. “Yubin said… you still owe her…” Bora laughs, shrugging it off. 

She falls fast asleep to the hum of the air conditioning, the flip of Bora’s papers, but it’s Bora’s absent humming and the warmth of Bora’s attention that lull her to sleep. 

-

Her luggage makes a thud against the airport floor after she picks it up from the baggage carousel.

She exhales — what a long flight. Siyeon feels beyond exhausted. 

The phone in her pocket pings with a new message. It’s from Bora. 

_ >Am here baby!! _

_ >See u <3 _

Siyeon’s exhaustion melts from her bones from that simple text message. If she walks faster than usual to the waiting area, she can always deny it later.

Soon enough, Bora _is_ there, looking amazing in simple jeans and Siyeon’s jean jacket which is a few sizes too big on her. Her heart races at the sight and she’s not given much time before she has an armful of Kim Bora, sending her back a couple steps before Siyeon regains her footing. 

When she does, she tightens her grip around Bora’s body, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, and just… loving and feeling very loved. 

They share a few sweet kisses and Siyeon nudges Bora’s nose with her own. “Welcome home,” Bora says, and Siyeon knows that anywhere Bora will be, is home to her. 

-

They barely make it past the door when Bora pushes Siyeon against it with a thud, already pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against Siyeon’s neck. 

Siyeon’s senses are on overdrive, so close to short-circuiting, because having Bora close to her after weeks without her has been like Calvary even if she would never admit it out loud.

“I missed you so much,” Bora says, biting into Siyeon’s shoulder and she cries at the sharp pain that crosses the threshold of pleasure, a hot shock zipping down her spine. It feels like so much because Bora is touching her everywhere, her hands hungry to map her skin, but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. “Did you miss me?” Bora nips at her collarbone. “Did you miss me, Singnie?” 

She threads her hands into Bora’s hair, pulling her upwards. “I missed you,” she doesn’t even recognize her voice. Low, so low, so breathless — all because she was ridiculously in love with Kim Bora and her body can’t handle it. 

Bora’s hands move under her shirt, touching her stomach — so warm, so inviting, so consuming, so coveting. _Mine, mine, mine,_ they scream. “Can I show you how much I did?” 

_Yours, yours, yours,_ Siyeon replies with her hands.

She sighs into Bora’s mouth, pulling her even closer—“show me anything you want.” 

They stumble onto Bora’s plush couch, hands pulling away articles of clothing. In their underclothes, Bora pulls Siyeon on top of her and Siyeon takes a minute to appreciate Bora, to take a good look at her.

She looks so beautiful in a simple, matching black number, a stark contrast to her pale skin. The blush has spread to her neck and a certain kind of satisfaction is drawn from the fact that Siyeon _also_ has this effect on Bora — who is, quite literally, one of the most beautiful women that Siyeon has ever laid her eyes on. 

“Enjoying the view?” Bora teases, shifting a bit to tease Siyeon. 

“Very much,” she replies, shyly, placing a hand on Bora’s stomach, her touch making the hard muscle flinch. It’s hard not to enjoy looking at Bora when she’s spent so much of her life trying not to look at her this way. Now that she can… 

Well.

“Can I touch you?” Siyeon asks, and a hand comes up to cup her cheek to touch the skin there and Siyeon has missed this, has missed Bora’s tender touch even if her entire body feels like fire. 

Bora laughs a bit, and it eases the nerves that Siyeon doesn’t even recognize she’s feeling. “Of course, baby. Here,” and she guides Siyeon’s hands to her chest. She takes the opportunity to tuck her hands, touch Bora under her bra and she is so soft, so supple, and Siyeon feels like she’s about to explode when Bora sighs. “That feels good, Singnie. It really does.” 

She laughs, looking away. So much for being a rising rockstar with a cool persona onstage but she can’t even get through second base with her own girlfriend. “I haven’t even done anything yet.” 

“You don’t know what you do to me, Siyeon,” Bora says, soft and serious and sensual and Siyeon feels her brain stop in its tracks from the way all the energy in her body probably rushes to her crotch. 

Siyeon feels hot and sticky already and they haven’t even started. 

“Tell me what to do,” is what Siyeon manages to say, and it’s a miracle she can talk because she is so turned on out of her goddamn mind.

Two and a half weeks without Bora. Now Bora is here and she feels as if she’s ready to explode.

That’s all she needs to say, because something seems to have snapped inside her girlfriend — who pulls her close, kisses her, licks hot stripes into her mouth and Siyeon can’t get enough of their kisses which has always felt like fire no matter the intensity except now Siyeon feels like she’s dancing in the flames. 

“Make me come until I can’t walk,” Bora tells her, biting her lip. 

“Teach me how,” Siyeon replies, her heart thumping in her chest, reverberating throughout her entire being in waves. “Teach me, Bora.” 

Bora was an excellent teacher. She was one of the best in her field, and she has taught Siyeon countless things. That endless list included what love was, what love looked like, what love was capable of.

So Bora does. She arches up, lets Siyeon unhook her bra. It falls off and Bora’s chest is bare to her. Siyeon bites her lip, letting her eyes commit this to memory. She had known the softness of Bora’s skin, and the smoothness of it—like the marble in all those museums. Polished and pretty and immaculate. 

Bora’s hand is on her cheek, pulling her gaze away from her chest—full, round, dark pink nipples hard from the attention and the crisp air. Siyeon wants to put her mouth on her. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Bora says, her voice a little bit higher. “Touch me.” 

So Siyeon does. She cups Bora’s tits in her hands, feeling their supple weight and oh, she can’t get enough. “Put… put your mouth on me,” she replies and Siyeon does as she’s told, taking the hardened nipple into her mouth. She sucks, licks, kisses the area around it and Bora is arching into her body, making the sexiest sounds Siyeon has ever heard from her. “Oh, oh God, Siyeon…” 

She lets go with a pop. “Good?” Her only response is Bora pulling her head closer to her body. “Yes, ma’am.”

Siyeon leaves marks on her skin and it feels different this time, knowing that people can see it. All famous choreographer, talented director Kim Bora — marked by her. She thinks about the marks Bora will leave too, hoping for some scratches down her back and hickeys all around her collarbones. 

“Singnie, baby,” Bora gets out between high-pitched sighs. Siyeon pulls away from her chest to look at her—Bora, so beautiful, her gaze hazy and her lips a bruised red that almost matches the blush on her cheeks and chest. “I need you to touch me.” 

Nodding, Siyeon moves to sit on her heels to stretch Bora’s legs. She runs her hands down Bora’s legs, smooth as Siyeon’s favorite blanket.

“You shaved today?” Siyeon laughs, kissing her ankles, tasting her skin and also the silver of Bora’s anklet. “For me? I’m flattered.” 

Bora laughs, too, pinching the lone roll on Siyeon’s stomach. “Please. I had rehearsals and wanted to wear some booty shorts.” 

“ _Sure_ ,” is all she says before she kisses up Bora’s leg, to her thigh. Her hands still shake as she hooks her thumbs into the material and pulls it off. 

Bora is drenched, and Siyeon really wants to eat her out right now. 

“Bora,” Siyeon whines. She doesn’t know what she wants to say. Her brain stopped functioning a few minutes ago.

“I really missed you, okay,” Bora replies, as shyly as Bora can possibly sound, “and if you weren’t away, you still make me feel this way.” 

“Can I?” 

“Please.” 

So Siyeon leans down, licking a thick, wide stripe up Bora and she reacts as if lightning has shot through her body. Bora tastes amazing, and her slick covers Siyeon’s nose as soon as she moves closer. 

“Oh, Siyeon,” she sighs, a high pitched sound. She arches her back and threads her fingers into Siyeon’s hair, fisting her hands with a tightness that tiptoes pleasure and pain. “Do that again.” 

So Siyeon does, and it’s the same reaction, except Bora pulls harder at her hair and her feet dig into Bora’s shoulders. Siyeon moans, loving the feel of it and the way Bora is so rough with her like this, loving that she makes Bora lose control like this. 

Siyeon puts more heart into it, eating Bora out like the way she has wanted to for the past weeks. Tonguing at her wetness, sucking at the wet skin, taking her in. 

She plays Bora like an instrument, and Siyeon has always been good at listening. She listens to her sighs, her moans, feels the way Bora tenses and relaxes and tenses again under her hands. 

Bora has always been vocal and that’s what Siyeon loves about her. She tells Siyeon, _faster, right there, a little deeper, you can use your teeth a little—oh, Siyeon, oh…_ She was like an instrument and Siyeon seemed to have always had it in her to play her, to make Bora sing like this. 

Siyeon listens, because she loves listening to Bora, and she always has, always will. That’s just how it was.

Siyeon looks up, her gaze greeted by Bora’s stomach flinching and her tits following the movement of her body. The column of her neck is sculpted like all those marble statues as she works her, and when Bora comes—volcanic, eruptive, all-consuming—it’s better than any song Siyeon will create. 

Bora freezes, expanding and contracting, and it’s the most beautiful sight Siyeon has ever seen. _I love her,_ she thinks, _what has my life been before this moment?_ She can’t even remember anything outside the sight of Bora coming apart at the seams before her—eyes scrunched tight, her blush a deep red, her brows knit together.

Siyeon holds on to her hand as she works Bora through her orgasm, and Siyeon gives her a few more licks for good measure. 

“H-hey,” Bora tells her, shakily, pulling Siyeon up to kiss her even as Siyeon’s face is a mess with her own slick. “You’re amazing.” 

Siyeon laughs into the kiss. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Bora kisses her again, her cheek, her ears. She wraps her legs around Siyeon, flips them over expertly. “Your turn.” 

The palm of her hand cleans some of the mess of saliva and come on Siyeon’s chin, and Siyeon can only watch as Bora licks a stripe up her hand, can only lie down very still even as electricity zaps down her spine and straight to her clit. 

“Bora,” she whines. “I really need you. Please.” Siyeon doesn’t think she can handle any more teasing. 

It seems Bora can tell, because she peels away Siyeon’s boxer briefs and gets to business, touching her with such precision and proficiency and passion that all the anticipation and love in Siyeon’s body, it only takes a few minutes before Siyeon comes hard with Bora’s three fingers deep into her and a necklace of marks on her collarbone. 

It’s embarrassingly too fast, but she’s been on edge and she just missed Bora a lot. There are a few tears that leak from her eye, unbidden. Bora climbs up her body, kissing her way there with such tenderness, and the tears still won’t stop falling. 

“Oh, baby,” Bora says, her voice full of concern and panic. “Singnie, did I hurt you? Are you okay? I’m so—”

Siyeon pulls her into a kiss before she can doubt herself any more. “No, it was great, y-you’re amazing,” she assures her. “I’m just a crybaby because you feel great. And I missed you.”

Bora relaxes, kisses her some more and Siyeon has never felt so loved in her life. “I missed you too, if that wasn’t obvious.” She brushes away the hair sticking to Siyeon’s forehead with her clean hand. “You’re amazing. I love you a lot.” 

The words feel natural. It’s really been a long time coming. They’re whispered, but the words are as loud as Bora is. 

“I love you, too,” Siyeon says, easily. Jet lag and post-coital drowsiness are starting to settle deep in her bones. “Sorry I keep crying.” 

“It’s okay,” her girlfriend laughs. She settles her head against Siyeon’s chest, her finger tapping a steady beat that calms her down. “You’re _my_ crybaby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Siyeon tuts, trying to sound offended, but it only comes off as sleepy. Bora’s now clean hand holds on to Siyeon’s, clutching it tightly. 

“Welcome home,” Bora says, again, before they drift off to sleep. 

Siyeon wraps her arms around Bora before falling asleep in the golden shower of the late afternoon sun. _Home._

**Author's Note:**

> I will die on this shy/inexperienced siyeon-shaped hill
> 
> Also gonna sleep before I edit it (shrugs)
> 
> Find me on twitter: @discostick_ao3!


End file.
